Current processors may provide support for a trusted execution environment such as a secure enclave. Secure enclaves include segments of memory (including code and/or data) protected by the processor from unauthorized access including unauthorized reads and writes. In particular, certain processors may include Intel® Software Guard Extensions (SGX) to provide secure enclave support. SGX provides confidentiality, integrity, and replay-protection to the secure enclave data while the data is resident in the platform memory and thus provides protection against both software and hardware attacks. The on-chip boundary forms a natural security boundary, where data and code may be stored in plaintext and assumed to be secure. Software applications may include multiple secure enclaves. Each secure enclave executed by a processor is protected from accesses performed by the other secure enclaves.